Madness Madness with a 20mm a 105mm and a 125 mm gun FALLOUT STYLE
by TMDF-Artyom
Summary: A failed experiment sent three soldiers into a game... lucky them because ,otherwise they would be dead by the hand of Atomic Kingdom soldiers Join us as we follow
1. Chapter 1

ACCESSING LOCATION  
SUBJECT FOUND  
CAPITAN ABRAMS BLACKSTONE  
SEARCHING..US WEAPON TECH LAB  
EL PASO ,TEXAS LAST HOLD OUT OF REMNANT US FORCES  
ENTER? Y/N  
YES  
As the Capitan looked around hearing gunfire from Remnant US Army troops engaging the New Atomic Empire. in 2198 the US-Russia and the Japanese were the leading world powers They had teamed up against a threat that all countries feared... A terrorist organization that had taken over china Renaming it the New Atomic Kingdom that started attack the all of the world declaring that they would all burn in Atomic fire or submit to their rule cruel as it was when they took over Africa Twenty years later in 2218 Africa tried to rebel, and they quickly fell to the Atomic soldiers. The wild continent was destroyed, to show the world what would happen to rebels. Its citizens were slaughtered mercilessly, and it didn't matter who. Old or young. Man or woman. White or black. All fell to the might of the New Atomic Kingdom. American and Russians troops fought bravely but.. It was too late the New Atomic Kingdom launched forty-two nuclear missiles wiping out Australia, Germany ,France, and England as well as the rest of Europe. Capitan Abrams Blackstone looked up as his tank was pulled forward alongside a Japanese Bradley IFV and a Russian T-14 Armata he activated his Cross-comm to the other two APCs"Hey Ivan! Toji .. You two ready to head out into the unknown?" He asked in his comlink while he looked around his Stryker 105 gun carriage'Hai all weapons on and ready to fire'-Came to the answer from the Japanese OR-8(Sargent Major) and all that was heard from Starshina Vladimir Iverson was a grunt-"Right well the researchers here needed three men from each of our countries to go through this..portal they created.. So let's give them a good show alright?"-Again a confirmation came from the Bradley and the T-14-"Right let's see what's on the other side, shall we. It may just very well save our world! Forward"-The captain throws his tank into gear after starting it and charges forward as the other two APCs do the same and they enter a Dark Red Portal. The three soldiers entered the portal, as the sound of the Atomic Kingdom's army grew ever closer. The last line of defence had fallen, and the Atomic Army started flooding the area. But as they reached the portal, it started to sizzle and flicker. It started to glow a bright green, and the noises grew louder and louder. The Army realised too late what was going to happen, as the portal imploded on itself. As the portal exploded into a nuclear mushroom, the last line of defence of the former United States fell. The fate of the world was now safely in the palm of the New Atomic Kingdom's hands. Russia tried to rebel but had nuclear weapons rain down upon them. The land was destroyed, and the people vanquished. Japan surrendered, not wanting to suffer the same fate as its two allies. As the Atomic Kingdom entered Japanese soil, the last hope for any of the countries occupied fell to the three soldiers that had escaped into the portal. The Russian was the last one through the portal and say the Atomic Empire soldiers come and his head fell as he passed through the portal onto the other side as he saw a Lone US Soldier crawl for the demolition charge and blow up the base.

The Two soldiers looked around and gawked at the destroyed world they had ended up in Car strewn blackened or destroyed a highway that had fallen they recognised nothing except for the Japanese who recognised the world as a game called Fallout Four that was released back in 2016 a very old game that still was enjoyed to this day before the world went to hell in a hand basket activated his cross-com. "Guys. I know where we are.. we well. I think the scientists were playing fallout when they set the portal up (as it was experimental tech a simple video game could influence an entire portal as has been shown by a Japanese VR scientist back in 2133 as they accidently sent a man named Joseph Tighe to the Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 universe and a Russian tank rumbled through the opening before being blasted by a M12A2 Abraham tank(think an M1 Abrams with Cold Fusion engine and a 150mm laser cannon LAZERS XD)  
The Capitan and the Starshina craned their heads to look at their companion, who was quickly putting on his gas mask and gestured for them to do the same.  
'The air is not safe, radiation and all' Toji said, as he finished putting on his gas mask.  
The Japanese soldier walked over in his green old style Type 2 uniform, while the Russian stuck to a more traditional ERDOT camouflage and the Capitan wore the UCP camouflage.  
"So gentlemen we are currently in a game and have no way to go home is this correct?" Captain Blackstone asked, turning to look at his fellow soldiers.  
The two other men nod, showing their agreement.  
"I saw your last surviro soilder blow up base before the portal closed…..brave man," The Russian soldier said, a thick accent in his voice.  
The Capitan sighed and motioned towards the Bradley "Sargent major why does your Bradley have a plow on the front? Looks like one of those from those old M1A2 Abrams tanks."  
'It is to push anything out of the way sir' Toji answered, a smile on his face.  
"We are all soldiers without an army." Captain Blackstone said, a stern look in his eyes. "Why don't we call ourselves NATO again? Or URAJC, as in the United Russian-American and Japanese coalition?"  
The Russian nodded, before running off to his Armada and bought out blue paint.  
"I was wondering why Armata was stuck with blue red green and tan paint and how it seems to reappear when I picked it up(Nano Technology remakes shells ammunition and paint by pulling the trace minerals out of the air)"  
They all three smiled and decided to have the old WW2 Style US Army star and roundel on their tanks covering their previous markings as well as Patton making a patch with the trace amounts of burned fabric that Blackstone fed into a machine in his tank and handed them out. When they were done, the three back off and admired their handiwork.  
"Gentlemen, We are now the URJAC." Captain Blackstone announced a wide grin on his face. "I think a promotion is in order."  
The Russian and Japanese soldiers smiled as Blackstone produced three tabs each with a single star on them making them generals, at least in the US army's eyes  
''General this is all well and good," Toji said, a nervous tone to his voice. "But I think we need to be moving I feel hostile eyes watching us."'  
They nod and quickly reboard their transports and tell their AIs to drive them forwards. Little do they know that the Brotherhood of Steel was watching them from afar, stunned by the technology they possessed. The group had informed their Elder, making sure to emphasise the point of them being potential threats to the Brotherhood.  
"So what do we do? They have futuristic tanks and weapons and clothing, and we've got nothing." The leader of the group said into his walkie-talkie, a grimace on his face. "Yes sir...yes sir will do that. We will try and take their tech from s sir, it'll be done"  
The single brotherhood knight looked toward his initiate, a scowl on his face.  
"Time for you to see how the brotherhood operates," The Knight said, pulling out his weapon from its holster.  
The AI Zhukov reported in Russian to our beloved Starshina"'Comrade general we have two unknown contacts bearing 2-2-0 East by northeast two foot mobiles no armor at this time be advised I am picking up Radiation from one of the contacts in a concentrated amount may be hostile"'-Zhukov quickly relays this to Patron and the Japanese AI named Hatsune Miku..(yes a Vocaloid.. Shes my favorite)and they turn their turrets in the direction and prepare to fire- the Loudspeaker activates and Blackstone's voice comes over the loudspeaker"ATTENTION UNKNOWN CONTACT WE KNOW YOU ARE THERE STEP OUT OF THE COVER AND WE WON'T OPEN FIRE"_silence answered them as they sigh-"TEN SECONDS...FIVE SECONDS"-A single laser blast answers their calls for stepping out and a Storm of Autocannon and 105mm Shells open fire on the cover killing the knight as the initiate had his hands up and stepped out-


	2. Chapter 2 A Wanderers access

Sole Survivor was scratching at Dogmeat's head, feeling at peace with himself. The whole world may have gone to shit, but at least there was still someone who cared about him. Even if it was a dog. Suddenly, Dogmeat grew incredibly tense. His back went rigid and his lips pulled back into a snarl, showing off his sharp teeth. A feral growl grew from the dog's throat, as Dogmeat went down on the ground. The Sole Survivor's hand automatically went to his pistol, as he followed his pet dog. Dogmeat only got like this if there was an enemy around, and it would have to be a pretty dangerous one if Dogmeat wasn't automatically rushing after them.  
After what seemed like an eternity, Dogmeat reached the edge of a cliff. He stopped and began growling loudly. The Sole Survivor looked down, and surveyed the scene unfolding underneath him. There were three tanks parked underneath the cliff, which was an unusual sight given that most people in the Commonwealth had never even seen a tank, let alone driven one. They didn't look like the tanks that were from The Sole Survivor's era, which were a lot more basic. These tanks looked almost futuristic. Whoever owned these tanks must have known their stuff. The Sole Survivor unholstered his pistol, and began making his descent down. If he was going to fight someone, he'd do it face to face.

As The Sole Survivor reached the bottom of the cliff, all hell began to break loose. The sound of gunfire filled the air, along with the sound of men shouting. The Sole Survivor quickly scrambled behind a boulder, hoping that he hadn't been spotted. Suddenly, a loud booming sound filled the air, causing The Sole Survivor to cover his ears. He was sure that he was going to go deaf. He was so disoriented by the sound that it took him a while to realise that something had landed in his lap. He looked down, and saw that it was an arm. It had been blown off near the shoulder joint, and had a gun gripped in its hand. The Sole Survivor scrambled away, pushing the arm far away from him. Whoever these guys were definitely had some strong fire power.

As the Sole Survivor rested against the cavern wall, he felt his heart stop. The sound of footsteps could be heard, and they were growing louder and louder. Someone was coming towards the Sole Survivor, and they definitely didn't sound friendly.

The Sole Survivor let out a shaky breath as the footsteps suddenly stopped. A crackling sound was heard, followed by someone talking. It sounded like a guy. The Sole Survivor decided to take a risk, and peaked out from his hiding spot. A man was standing there, talking to some unknown person. He was of Asian descent, and was wearing some kind of militia-clothing.

The Asian soldier began to walk forward, and the Sole Survivor quickly ducked back. His heart began to palpitate as the sound of footsteps started up again. Thoughts raced in his mind, as the man grew closer and closer. Had he seen him? The Sole Survivor was pretty sure that he had been fast, but was he fast enough? He pulled out his weapon, prepared to use it to defend his life. If he was going to go down, he was going to go down fighting. Preferable taking one of those bastards down with him.

As the footsteps reached right behind the Sole Survivor, he could feel his anxiety reach critical mass. His heart was smashing against his chest, and he was taking quick shaky breaths. His forehead was drenched in sweat, and his hands started to shake slightly. He was probably going to die, and that thought really didn't comfort him.

The Asian soldier came into view, and the Sole Survivor prepared for the worst. The Asian soldier stood there, scanning the area and then began to walk off. He didn't look back or stop for a second, he just kept on walking. The Sole Survivor sat there, wondering what the hell had just happened. Had he really just cheated death a second time? He was pretty sure his luck was going to run out pretty soon.

As The Sole Survivor thanked his lucky stars, a loud rumbling sound filled his ears. The earth seemed to quake beneath him, and dust fell from the rocky wall behind him. Tanks suddenly appeared, rolling past the Sole Survivor. At least, to the Sole Survivor they looked like tanks. They looked more high-tech than the tanks of the Sole Survivor's era.

One of the tanks started to slow down, which caused the Sole Survivor to become incredibly worried. Had they spotted him? One of the turrets began moving, and the Sole Survivor began aiming his weapon. A shell was fired, but it wasn't aimed at the Sole Survivor. The shell went flying, apparently being aimed at nothing. A confused look on the Sole Survivor's face as the shell went flying into a cliff's edge. What the hell was it going?

It suddenly hit the cliff's edge, and a massive explosion filled the air. The Sole Survivor gripped his ears, as they began to ring. He then felt his jaw drop, as he saw the charred remains of a Vertibird suddenly appear. It had apparently been camouflaged, and had been unnoticed. Whoever these guys were, they definitely were in possession of some high-tech shit.

The Sole Survivor decided that it was the perfect time to make a getaway. He slowly got up, hoping his luck would hold out. Suddenly, a loud voice filled the air, causing the Sole Survivor to nearly jump out of his boots.

"Attention life form!" The voice rang out. "Come on out with your hands up! If you continue to hide, you will be considered an enemy and will be shot at!"

The Sole Survivor let out a groan as he weighed his options. If he ran, he would be shot. If he hid, he would be shot. If he surrendered, he *might* be shot. Cursing under his breath, he knew he only had one option available to him. Raising his arms, the Sole Survivor walked out to meet these mysterious milita men.

As the Sole Survivor walked up to the tanks, two new men appeared. Both were wearing the same type of uniform as their Asian comrade, just with minor changes. A feeling of anxiety began to ball up in the Sole Survivor's chest as he walked up to this mysterious group. Whatever they were doing, it just couldn't be good.

The Asian soldier walked up to the Sole Survivor, a small smile on his face. The Sole Survivor couldn't help but feel worried when seeing that smile. In the Sole Survivor's experiences, no-one smiles like that unless they planned on shoving a knife into someone's stomach.

"Greetings Sole Survivor." The Asian soldier said, nodding his head. "I am Toji."

"You know of me?" The Sole Survivor asked, a confused look on his face.

"Where we come from, you are very well known." Toji responded, a mysterious smile on his face.

"You came from before the War, lived in a place called Sanctuary Hills." Toji stated, the smile on his face growing wider. "You lived with a wife called Nora, and a son called Shaun. The bombs began to fall, and you and your family travelled to Vault 111. You were placed in a cryogenics chamber, where you slept for 200 years."

"How the hell do you know this?" The Sole Survivor questioned, his voice incredibly hoarse.

One of the other men walked up, grinning at The Sole Survivor. He pulled out some kind of futuristic device, which was glowing a light blue. An image suddenly appeared, and a video began to play. The Sole Survivor felt his jaw drop as he saw that he was in the video!

"Watch and learn, Survivor boy." The man said, smiling at The Sole Survivor.

As The Sole Survivor stood there, a feeling of ennui began to build up within his chest. His whole life was just a video game? His wife, his kids, his hardships, his life...all meant nothing? All were just to amuse children? Tears came to his eyes, and he began to ball his hands up into tight fists. He looked up at the sky, cursing any and all deities that could hear him. He honestly didn't know if he wanted to live anymore, after having this bombshell hit him.

Suddenly, a loud whirring sound filled the air. The Sole Survivor and the soldiers looked up, wondering what that noise was. A VertiBird was flying above head, looking really menacing. A symbol was painted on the side of it, and The Sole Survivor felt his heart drop as he noticed it.

"Gunners." The Sole Survivor cursed, a pissed off look on his face. Just when he thought his luck couldn't get any worse...

The ground began exploding around the group, as the Gunners finally got within shooting distance. The soldiers ran into their tanks, all swearing in their respective languages. The Sole Survivor covered his head and got under cover, praying that it would all come to an end soon.

The Sole Survivor looked up, and noticed one of the tanks had began to move. Its turret was moving skyward, and was aiming at the Gunner's Vertibird. The Vertibird was firing at the tank, but the bullets were just bouncing off the hard shell.

The Sole Survivor ducked, as bullets went flying everywhere. He began to curse loudly as one nearly hit him in the face. There was no chance in hell that he was going to die like this.

The Sole Survivor looked up, and noticed one of the soldiers where motioning him forward. Biting his lower lip, The Sole Survivor decided to take a chance. He got up, and began running towards one of the tanks. Bullets went flying all around him, and the ground exploded. He was incredibly thankful that he was wearing dark pants.


	3. Update!

**Authors Note From The Metro tunnel 22-6A begin recording.**

 **hello everyone its Artyom! Now its been a while since i updated this story i know and for that im sorry.. but good news! A chapter should be coming soon for this story.. now to reviews.. for one... Starship King.. spacibo for he review and the other one... uhm one kushmaster5000 Thanks for the review! Ill be sure to keep this story sorta going**

 **now a word to the wise the reason this story and many of my other ones lay dormant or dead is for a simple reason.. logistics.. my brain constantly is set for "Make it real and entertaining at the same time." Hence forth the Nano tech and AIs as for the tanks best i could come up with while writing this story.. but other then that my brain burns itself out on trying to make this story real and thats what fucks if you pardon my french -distant voice from Hellsing Abridged-"Some taken!" Get back to alucard you dolt! And Serris stay outta my story!**

 **anyways! Do expect the newest chapter before he end of this month.. i hope if anyones got any ideas do feel free to let me know Via PM! And for Kush make a profile so i can bounce Ideas offa you or you can let me know how fuckin(again distant french boice)"More taken" give me a second-the sound of a PPSH41 cocking and a massive feedback loop is blasted from the tape-Anyways! As i was saying how much of a fuckin idiot my brain is-low groan and swear in french- How many fuckin bullets do i gotta put in you dammit!- more PPSH fire before the sound of a dropped mag and a fresh one followed by more fire- There! Fucks sake.. someone get Alucard to clean that up please! ... no i dont care how.. throw it to the Nosalis or something! Thank you!**

 **anyways.. this will be replaced when the new chapter comes out.. but this authors tape will stay!**

 **SO remeber when i said i would update this story with the real chapter? well here we go.. also reviews.. Alucard will be making passing refrences and apperances but nothing major Kush and the Fallout Series Power Armor has mostly replaced tanks and since the Brotherhood has more Powerarmor then tanks since you only find four of the damn things in the fallout Four Wasteland it wouldnt be feasible for them to be usable as they have been sitting there for 200 plus years Also Kush singing up for Fan Fic is free.. it only costs your social life XD anyways.. update coming soon i know i know i said i would do it.. buuuuuuuuuuuut yeah school and personal life fucked me with a big rubber dildo**


End file.
